3 Little Words
by ElectricBlueEel
Summary: This is my first story and one shot. I love Hikaru, and I drew someone at school, whilst being bored, and Aphrodite 'Aphy' Yamaha came out of it:  Enjoy it. HikaruxOC


**I don't own OHSHC. I do own Mia and Aphrodite.**

Hikaru walked into the small house that belonged to his girlfriend, Aphrodite. Aphrodite was a 5'6 girl, with a green fringe, moving backwards into a midnight black. She also had the bluest eyes that Hikaru had ever seen. As he walked into the living room, he saw her asleep, in an odd position on the couch. Her dark purple headband holding all her hair back apart from her fringe.

Aphrodite opened her eyes as she heard footsteps approach on the dark, wooden floorboards. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she began to see the spiked hair that she loved. She placed her headband back in its original place.

'Sorry sweetie. Did I wake you?' Hikaru asked in a loving tone.

'No, no. I should be getting up anyway. Long day ya know.' She replied. Hikaru noticed she was wearing. It was a white shirt with a microphone, purple button cardigan, skinny jeans, and her infamous Thing 1 and Thing 2 converse. Typical Aphy.

'I can imagine. Never worked though.'

'Well you should Hikaru. It's a great opportunity for you.' Aphrodite got up and walked into the kitchen, stopping at the fridge for food. Hikaru came behind her, and wound his arms round her waste kissing her cheek.

The couple had only been going out for about 3 months. Kyoya had introduced them, him being an old friend of Aphrodite when they were younger. He was like the big brother she never had.

Aphrodite sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. She sighed and picked a cookie up. Hikaru wasn't being mean or anything. He stole it from her hands and took a bite. Aphrodite smiled, knowing what he was doing next. She bit the other end of the chocolate cookie. Hikaru raised it to his lips and munched, dangerously close to her lips. Aphrodite was feeling bold. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him in close. She swallowed her half of the cookie, while Hikaru swallowed his. He pulled her in by the waist. Slowly he leaned in, closing his eyes. They were taking it slow in there relationship and had never gotten past a quick peck on the lips. He mashed his lips to hers. Aphrodite froze for a second, getting used to the feeling. After a second or two she responded, giving Hikaru a feeling of happiness and butterflies in his stomach. She was beautiful to him. A mere commoner that should not be wasting Hikaru's time to all of his fangirls. She didn't care. He opened his mouth slightly hoping she would follow, which she did.

Soon a tongue battle broke out. She was backed up against the couch when the door jingled slightly, alerting her that someone was inserting a key. She broke apart from Hikaru quickly, pulling Hikaru down with her onto the settee. Mia, Aphrodite's mother, walked in as Aphrodite turned on the TV. It would've been embarrassing if she had walked in on them. At that point though, neither cared. They had just shared there first french kiss with each other. Hikaru was in lala land. He didn't even register his legs moving till he found his tie being pulled in to Aphrodite until her lips crashed to his once again. They were in her bedroom, he noted. Her soft lips moved on his in perfect sync, like they were meant to be there. He licked her bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. She granted it happily. They fell on the bed in a heap. Hikaru's tie came off, but he didn't mind much. Aphrodite's cardigan got flung into the corner of the room. Hikaru's button up was becoming unbuttoned. She was about to unbutton the 3rd one when he woke from his daydream. He gently ended the kiss. Aphrodite looked disappointed, but stopped when her mouth formed the shape of an 'o'. She too hadn't realised they were about to take each others clothes off. She giggled.

'Sorry, honey but you're so damn sexy that I couldn't help it.' Aphrodite said flirtatiously.

'Well I can't blame you. Though I wish I could've gotten you out of those clothes as well.' He winked. She blushed and turned to the door as a knock sounded. Mia's head popped through the gap.

'Will you be staying for dinner Hikaru dear?' she asked.

'If you don't mind Mrs. Yamaha.' Hikaru replied sweetly.

'How many times boy, it's either Mom, or Mia. You young 'uns make me feel old.' Mia tutted walking out. Hikaru and Aphrodite fell onto the floor in fits of laughter.

'Hey Aphrodite?' Hikaru spoke after they had finished. They were both lying on the ground looking up at her star filled ceiling.

'Yeah?'

Aphrodite's heart swelled with joy at hearing those 3 little words with such a big meaning.

'I love you.'

**Bells: So corny, yet sweet:)**

**Steve: LOL! I think thats a typo.**

**Bells: How so?**

**Steve: Surely you meant horny?**

**Bells: Oh god. Christ on a bike. Your mind is pervy-.-U Review anyway:)**


End file.
